When You Found Me did you remember?
by sparklesama
Summary: Sasuke is walking down konaha after a long mission, finds two stray nins fighting in dead of night, realizes one was hisbest friend who left village years before. what will happen? suck at summaries but generally good story so check it. sasu saku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **so um hey there, this is my second fanfic that I have written but probably the first I have posted so yeah. Um I tried kinda hard on this and I would love some feedback on it so if you got the time I would really appreciate it. Wether it is positive or negative comments they help me improve my writing so I would love any comments. If you like it then thank you and please enjoy the following chapters, if not I am sorry for my poor writing ability and if you _comment _on what you don't like I can fix ti so that maybe next tiem my writing satisfies your taste. Also this one for some reason actually came form a dream that I had so yea. I only dreamt of chapter one and there really wasn't much commentary, but I will add more chapters and yea. So once again thnk you for reading and please enjoy!

**Disclaimor: I do not own naruto or any of the folowign characters, I just dream about them then right fanfics. All rights reserved for masashi kismoto ****.**

The night air was warm and was haunted by a ghostly cool breeze. It followed down the neck of the currently walking Uchiha. He was on his way home having just completed an 'A' rank mission for the hokage. Though ti was rather straineous, he would never so much as to say it was a challenge rather, he brushed it off as thought it were nothing and kept his usually relaxed and bored disposition. With the money he had received as his revenue had gone grocery shoping at the nearest store. It was around 11 now which meant he had been wandering around the desolet streets of konaha for about 6 hours. He rather liked his moments alone, it was his time to be sefl consumed in thought. ' maybe I'll make soup… yeah soup sounds nice. I can clean up since I left my apartment a mess. I really do need to start training again. I must get stronger, things like 'A' class missions ccan't be this much of challenge to me, I'm getting too soft.' Sasuke had become very obsessive with self assessing himself and all fo his faults since his father began to judge him.

_**Flashback**_

"_sasuke… your good but not as good as Itachi was at your age."_

_The young uchiha just stood still in awe of his fathers lack of compation for his efforts._

"_oh…" and off his voice trailed on deaf ears, as his father turned his back and walked away._

_**End flashback**_

He stopped dead in his tracks, and listend. Sasuke could hear the distant echo of blades clashing. Thinkign it was someone training, he casually walked over towards the direction of the clanging of blades. He found a nearby tree and crouched down. There in the distance he saw two figures fighting. As he watched he noticed their attempts to seriously hurt each other and realized it wasn't a training session but a battle. He stayed behind the tree and continued watching.

The moonlight was radiating off of the two figures, with each blade clash a new light glistened. The first figure was rather petit with curves, obviously a kunouchi. The other a tall and lean figure, odds were an older male and from the looks fo it both were wearing black cloaks. As the fight continued both remaind silent so as to not attract attention. Then suddenly the last move was made. Both figures ran towards each other at ful speed and kunai in hand. They charged up and in a split second contact was made and blood was spilled. It shined with the full intensity fo the moon and glowed like crimson rain. The lean figure was hurt, badly. He disappeared off into the tree's and was soon nowhere to be seen or sensed. Sasuke looked around and saw the kunochi still satnding where she had stabed the oppenent. As sasuke was about to walk up to investigate just who the girl was shr collapsed. He came running up to see whether it was friend or ally.

When he came upon the figure she lay on the ground in a puddle fo her own blood radiating pure liquid moonlight. Her hand was over her stomach and she lay so peacefully. Sasuke had forgotten all of his groceries and grabbed the kounochi and started off into the tree's towards his hourse. If she was an alley he would bandage her up, and if she wasn't he would question her then turn her in for whatever money he could get as an extra bonus. As he carried her sauke noticed how light she was, how fragile, and just how delicate she was. He as so surprised that she could take douwn someone almost three times her size.

"she's so small" he whispered aloud to himself as he threaded throught he trees.

When he got to his house he took off her cloack and wasa bout o take off her mask to see who it was tehn she awoke. Her bright green eyes opened and she quickly grabbed a kunai and held it to his throught.

"uchiha? What do you want?" she spoke very angered and confused.

"look, I found you out in a clearing amoung the trees in konaha, I should be asking you what you want. You are very badly hurt and I need ot bandage you so either stand there until you die or let me bandage you." He was very bothered by her sudden action, btu most of all that her speed was abel to nto only catch him off guard but stop him dead in his tracks without him being able to stop her.

"fine… but.. .leave.. the …. Mas…" she fell unconscious from lack of blood. The boy undressed her and bandaged her up again. She had smooth porcelin skin so soft ot the touch. She was also very muscular and seemed to be riddled with scares from previous fights. He placed a large shirt of his on her and put her in his bed. He tookthe couch and watched her all night. Breathing in and out, so calmly, so peacefully. The window was open exposing her to the liquid moonlight that covered her figure making her drip with the light and seem very angelic.

"she knew me…." He was deep in though once again. "where could she met me… do I know her?"

The girl was still asleep, breating in and out wincign every now and then from the gash in her stomach.

_**Kunochi dream sequence/ Sasuke flashback**_

"sakura… don't think you can just leave." The black haired male spoke in a very husky tone, almost threatening, almost.

"why? So you can say im weak, im annoying?! No.. im sick of this sasuke, im going off to gain power, so don't think you can stop me." She porcelin and pink haired figure stood there bag in hand ready to walk off. She turned and began to walk away.

"sakura… dn't make me force you to come back." He was serious, he was argueign with himself on the inside btu he was serious.

"what do you care? Just turn around and go, train for your "revenge". I'm just a nuceince any way." She kept walking never looking back. She turned for a moment and glanced at the uchiha who was desperately at a loss for words and wanted her to come back. She untied the headband that she was wearing and grabbed a kunai. She began to etch away at the back. Was it a message?

"here" she walked over and placed it in teh uchiha's hands.

He turned it over and read the message '_I'll be back for this later sasuke, so don't lose it'_

Just then his whole world went balck and she walked away, leaving him on the cobble stone streets of konaha right by the same clearing in the trees.

_**End dream sequence/ flashback**_

**So that was chapter 1. I wanted it to get your attention so that you will want ot read the next chapter. Did it work? * tee hee * you totally wan to read the next chapter so I will type it up right quick for you all to enjoy. Please comment! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimor: I do not own any of the following characters I just put them in unique situations.**

**A/N: **hello faithful readers! Just wanted to take up space to say thnx for reading and hope you please…REVIEW! I love reviews and thy help me to _type _the _next chapter _even _faster!!! _So please give me that little nudge saying how much you love this story and want to read the next chapter because if not your mind will run out of imagination… k so here it is.

**CH. 2**

**How it was**

Felling the burn of two eyes on her, she turned so that her back was facing him. Soon the lids of her eyes feel warmth and all she sees is the red of the sun shining brightly in her face. She wanted to look away but the warmth, the warmth reminded her of her once happy life and friends. The ever engulfing warmth and light glazed over her face as a faint smile shone over her porcelin skin.

"sa…sasuk-" she whispered out in the coolness of the early morning. Her voice may have been muffled by the cloth lining of her mask, but it was audible enough for the young uchiha.

_Sakura… it really is you._

He wasn't too sure at first, but looking at her now, bathed in sunlight, it was obvious, Sakura Haruno had returned for one reason or another, and this time, he would not let her go. He had been watching her all night then had dozed off. When he had awoken though, she was still there, asleep, or at least acting like it. Smooth breaths being taken in and out so calmly could always be faked. Though in his reminissing of their time together, he realized something. _Sakura… sakura you could have left here whenever you wanted… why did you stay with me tonight? Is this goodbye? Or are your staying this time? _

Questions were bemusing him and all eh could do was stare at her so familiar and forgotten form. She hadn't gotten much taller, but she had deffinetly gained some muscele mass. She was still rather petite, with toned thighs and calves. Muscele lines appearing whenever she turned in her sleep. Her skin had gotten whiter over time, more pale and whimsical. Her hair though tucked away under her mask had to be that same rosey hue. He knew it was her, it just _had _to be. Whilst still in self doubt, he rreminded himself of her bright, leafy eyes and the sparkle they still held when they gazed at him. He found himself yet again looking and still _yearning _to see those same olive eyes. She had awoken and was making direct eye contact, he did the same. Coal and Malachite perspectives met and unspokenly told each other of what they had been through over the years.

She had been gone for three years, he had looked for her for two and a half. Slowly konaha had consumed his time and life until he had almost forgotten her completely. Every now and then he would wonder `what would I do if I found her on a mission, if we met by mistake? Would I do anything? Should I do anything? Is she even still alive?` such thoughts would plague his mind. His fangirls logn ago gave up on the Uchiha. They too felt, just as Sakura, that he had given up on people in general. That he was too caught up in his revenge to ever care morally for another person, for another thing.

Sasuke about a month after Sakura had left realized that she really wasn't going to come back, she wasn't going to run home or wish for the uchiha prodigy to save her. He also realized she was the one to ever really understand the uchiha.

* * *

**(Sasuke pov)**

_She knew my pain, she cared for me, she __loved me__. Huh __loved __is right, she propably wouldn't even spare me a second glance if I saw her again. She did everything she could for me and I just ignored her and called her weak, or annoying. She had to bear just as much if nto more than either I or Naruto. She was always striving to get stronger, sensei always expecting her to catch up, the hokage always wanting her to reach the same standards. All she ever wanted was a bit of acknowledgement from me, just so that she thought she was equal ro that I noticed her… I couldn't even do that. I was so blinded._ Everyone felt this way. Naruto felt he could have done more. He could have trained with her, spared with her, anything. Kakashi sensei looked for her, then one day they never received a report form him. They had assumed that he forgot, soon however, days turned to weeks and the village sent out a search party. He had been piosened by a ninja, one who could create a toxin so undetectable that even the greatest wouldn't have realized its presence. It would slowly break down the molecular structure of the tissue in the stomach lining until the acids poured out and burned the other organs, slowly digesting itself until there was nothing left but a body filled with stomach acids and blood. If you didn't die of pain, then of loss of blood, if not that then from it burning a whole in your side and your insides pouring out onto the ground. Kakashi realized that something was off a few days after a fight with a missing nin that he had thought was Sakura. When the search party had found him he had already died and left a note in his front pocket. It was all about his theories of where she had gone, who she had become and what she has learned. He spent his final days of pain writting naruto and I a letter saying to just hope the best for her. He was taken back and buried. The hokage took a sample of what was in his stomach and found it to have no antidote. The village was on high alert for any ninjas fitting the description of a figure in a black cloak and mask. Honestly the hokage probably knew it was Sakura who had killed Kakashi, but jsut couldn't face it. Naruto said that Sakura was probably forced to join the akatsuki or another group and had no say in what she was doing. Some called her a traitor, the anbu team tried to find and kill her but when they did twenty other agents died the same way. When I heard about it I assumed it was Itachi, because Sakura was just sakura. She had no real power, and there was no way she could get so strong in such a short amount of time. My last mission was to go out and look for her. I couldn't find her but I found people who stated to have seen such a person. When I checked out the area where she was supposedly said to be I was ambushed by a group of rogue ninjas. When I came back who did I run into other than her. I though it was just another rogue who had followed me back home and was attacked by an anbu, but I was wrong. Now she lay here, in my house, on my bed, staring at me with those green and hollow eyes.

* * *

_**(sakura's pov)**_

He looked just like he always had. Taller than me, not by much but still taller. Black eyes that stare past your body into your soul and slowly picks apart your sanity with each passing second. I don't know why he is staring, its not like he ever cared. Bet the fool thinks I came back for him, I came to see him. I didn't, and I never planned on this. To think my own piosin got me, how irionic, and to be saved again by the famous uchiha prodigy, how very very ironic. His face, its still the same too. Still pale, more sad, but it looks like he is has lost a lot of sleep. He still has that same hair too, I swear its like I was a teenager again, still chasing after him, still wanting him to notice me, to acknowledge me. I wonder, deos he know about kakshi? Or has the hokage hidden the truth to protect her once obediant opprentice? I suppose he knows, she wouldn't have just told the anbu… unless it leacked out. Why do I even care? I guess I still have a soft spot or you uchiha. Or is it just the piosin?

* * *

**(**_**normal pov)**_

"Sakura… is it you?" His voice filled with pangs of regret, but he was hoping and praying it was her.

"So what if it is?" she hissed with hatred laced throughout her words.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you come back sooner? How could you leave m-" he was cut off by a question of her own.

"How is sensei?" she asked almost sarchastically, like she already knew but just wanted to see how he would react. His previous expression of worry and care faded away, replaced by displeasure.

"He is dead. He was poisoned" his voice trailed off as if he was remorseful.

A look of shock and appaulment flashed across the maskd kuniochi's face.

"but-but how?" Sasuke looked at her, slightly confused as to why she was so shocked to the statement.

"Everyone thinks you did it, didn't you?" he had a slight shaking in his voice. He was sad for his sensei but at the same time happy that there seemed to be some doubt as to whether she actually killed Kakashi or not.

"I poisoned him yes, however…" her voice trying to recal previous events had trailed off.

"I left him with the antidote and toled him to take it in 3 hours. Any sooner and there would have been a chemical imbalance and he would have drowned in bodily fluids." Sakura now playing with the sewn edge of the blackest had no feeling in her eyes and seemed hallow.

"Why didn't he take it then…." Clenching his left hand he kneaded the cushioning of the couch.

"I never wanted to kill him… I really loved sensei…" eyes glistening, and slowly turning puffy. A faint twinkle of sunlight hit a lone tear as it fell from her face and landed on the pillow case. It seeped in and created a small transparent puddle in the cotton cover and filliment.

**So there was chapter 2. I know the story is moving slowly but I am trying to finish up the background story so people dont get lost in the other chapters and I have to write awkward little authors notes everywhere that make people think that I think they are stupid or just confuse them even more!!! Sorry sorry sorry!!! So like after the next chapter all the old stuff should be covered an we can move onto the actual important stuffffffs!!! Also I ****REALLY NEED HELP RECOVERING LOST FILES! IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO RECOVER LOST CHAPTER OF A WORD DOCUMENT ON A MAC THAT HAVE BEEN ACCIDDNTALLY EREASED WITHOUT BEIGN SAVED… PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND OR LIKE REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!!! MY FIRST STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD FOR LIKE EVER BECAUSE OF THIS STUFF!!! ****So yeah… thanks a lot and please enjoy the rest to come!- **

**Thnx a bunch,**

**Impulsivetyper**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **HEY PEOPLE AND READERS SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! SHORT SERIES I KNOW BUT THE ENDIGN IS REALLY GOOD I PROMISE YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPIONTED AT ALL, INSTEAD YOU WILL WANT TO FAVORITE STPRY THIS IMMEADIETLY!!! SO READ AND DON'T GET CONFUSED… JUST STAY WITH ME OKAY?

**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND AMAZIGN PLOT TWISTS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Ch. 3**

**When you saw me… did you remember?**

"what happened then?" his eyes were fixed on her…

_is she crying? I haven't seen sakura cry for… for years. I wonder… did she cry when she left me there?_

She gave a quick sniff and looked out the window.

_**SAKURAS POV**_

_As long as he can't see my face, I'll be fine. _

"why ask me? I have no clue." my voice seemly lacking all compassion I once held towards sensei, while actually trying to hold everything inside.

_Why… why is it that after all this time… I still fall apart around you.. tell me sasuke.. why is it that I still feel something towards you? when you.. feel nothing… but, it's always been like this right? We never really had anything, so why do I feel so, so sad around you.. I never betrayed you… did I? how can I betray you… if we never had anything…_

_ "_sakura…" his face, it was filled with so much, so much pain. With little expression he was always able to do this, make _me feel _so vunerable. To the point where the wall around me that I so carefully built is knocked down in just one stare.

"what?" I try to sound cold, I try to act like I don't care but it fails and he see's through me, see's the girl I once was… but no longer am….

"what happened?"

"no sasuke… I don't know." That was the truth, I don't at all.

"what happened to you? Sasuke?"

"hmm?" he was surprised.. I was too.

"you use to be able to read me so well… is it the sadness in you, the fear? Or maybe, maybe the hatred you house towards me for what happened to sensei?" I look him dead in the eyes. We keep staring, I think that's all we can do. I can't read him and honestly I doubt he could read me either. So we sat, we sat and I looked at everything in his eyes, everything in his soul. He layed it out for me to see and I did the same. I wonder how long we stayed like this… hours? Or just a second? His eyes, saddened and bloodshot, yet soft and caressing my thoughts so they no longer make sense.

_**SASUKE POV**_

_ What is she saying? I am trying so hard to keep her stare but I can't, not for long anyway… Sakura... is it you? When did you change? When did I change? Why aren't we like we use to be? Just what were we to begin with? Were we friends? We were weren't we? Or was… was it more? When did I change... that's a good question… maybe it was when you left, or maybe it was when I realized I missed you… I don't know._

"sakura… nothing happened to me that is of any concern of yours… as for sensei… regardless of what you may have or may not have done to him I do not care. It happened, and harboring any hatred toward someone for it won't bring him back." I try to keep my unwavering stare but its hard. Her eyes so clear, so plain and simple and yet so intricately complex that they send me in a Hayward spiral of confusing thoughts and feelings. I want to be mad at you sakura… but I can't not if it's you… not if its really you.

_**NORMAL POV**_

He stood up and walked over to the kunouchi. Whilst never breaking eye contact she pulled her face up and he stared down at her. They stayed like this for ten minutes, going over each others body with their eyes, looking at how much they have grown and admiring how much they have changed. Sasuke lifted his hand to here cheek and slowly pulled at her masks drawstring. She clenched her fists in protest but soon calmed herself.

_Its time he see me at last, after all these years… then maybe he'll understand. Just see me sasuke… see me and see if you remember._

_ Finally sakura, I get to see your face, after all this time. I find out if its really you or just another junochi playing with my life._

Before he completely removed her tie on the mask he stopped. And gave a chaste smile.

"I'm sorry sakura for not going after you" he slowly whispered as he pulled off the tie.

Her black face mask unwoned and fell from her face exposing all features, all features that did not belong to sakura haruno.

A pale white face and shining emerald eyes where all that the kunochi on the bed had that resembled anything of the missed girl. Her forehead of normal size, small button nose, light brown freckles, smooth auburn lips and silken red locks that lay at shoulder length. She looked up at his shocked and disgusted face. Quickly his look saddened and he glared at her with burning anger and disappointment.

"your not sakura" he bearly managed to say without screaming at the girl.

"I never said I was… I just went along with what information you gave me Sasuke." She looked the sheets and played with their frilled ends.

_So you don't remember do you? My justsu must still be working… I geuss its better this way isn't it? If you don't remember me? If you just see me as another 'nobody' and hate me all the same… if you just remember me as I once was rather then who I have become._

She looked up at him with a heartbrocken face, lips pulled to the corner of her face, eyes just trying to keep a glance, with red cheeks and nose.

"who are you? Where is sakura?" he was upset now and tears were streaming down his face. "why hasn't she come back? –sniffle- where is she? Wh-where is-is my sa----kura?" his voice cracking and eyes more red then before he was hunched on the ground hugging his knees to his chest. Slowly he began to rock on the floor and the young women just stared at him.

"sasuke… do you really miss her? Do you want to know what happened?" he voice trailed off as her gaze softened.

_ I can't tell you the truth sasuke… but I can let you know what you want to hear… what you rather believe and see._

"do you know what happened to her?" he looked up, miserable as he was he wanted to know.

"Sakura Haruno had left konaha three years ago and soon after joined Orochimaru and trained under him. She had endured countless missions and beatings from him but never quite or gave him a reason to kill her. After a year she had worked her way into the elites, and soon became one of his personal bodyguards. After the following six months she had undergone training by kabuto and soon surpassed even he as she was so adapt with her charkra control. Feeling that he skills had become adequate enough Lord Orochimaru had let her go on a mission of her choosing…" her voice saddened as she looked up at the Uchiha. His face now normal with an underlying happiness that shown. His eyes held a certain sparkle and he wanted to here more of Sakura's life away form konaha.

"please continue" he looked serious once again and maintained his composure.

"She went through the mission books and found no mission to her liking and was given permission to pick a person form Orochimarus bingo book to take down if she so chose. I knew Sakura from training with her at the sound village training vacility and she was a very sad person who seemed to look down on herself on everything. She was never good enough for herself, always saying she could improve this or she was too weak at that. She lived to accomplish one goal and one goal at that, it was to kill her loves enemy and brother- uchiha itachi." She stopped to look at the hurt face on Sasuke. His fist held close to his heart and painful memories of him saying she was too weak were pulling at his heartstrings.

"oh sakura.. if only I could take it back. If only I could tell you here… you were always good enough- even better then I at so many things… that why I told you those cruel things… o Sakura. Why couldn't I realize I loved you when you were here… even when you left me you cared.. you continued on for me… you did everything for me-…. I-I'm sorry, please continue." His light sniffles and tuggs at his shirt had shown the emotion he felt towards sakura and her well being.

"So naturally when she found that Itachi was in the bingo book she had to choose him as her target. She had made peace with dieing at his hand when she left konaha, she said if she died it would be alright seeing as no one would look for her anyway and they would all assume she died. She set off to kill him and told me not to come as backup but I didn't listen, instead I trailed her and I still believe to this day that she knew I did.-" she was cut off by the confused uchiha.

"what do you mean to this day? Why to you make it sound- sound like she is gone." His face a little scared but doubting as to what her hint was about, whilst still letting out a nervous laugh.

" she fought with all she had and so did the Uchiha, it took every once of charkra that he had to try to hold her off, he even resorted to using his tsukumy, the dark flame. She of course evaded it and caught him with a kunai, sadley so did he. They stabbed each other and died exchanging few words."

_**FLASHBACK TO BATTLE**_

__Both bodies lay on the ground. Stabbed with kunai. Sakura in the left lung, and itachi in the heart. Both bearly hanging on.

"You got very good Sakura… you would make Sasuke proud. I wouldn't worry anymore.. I'm sure your teammates are on thier way to heal you now and take you back to the village." His voice sweet and calm for once as he gave her a sad and honest smile. "Take care of him won't you?"

"I left the village a year and a half ago Itachi, I left Sasuke on the ground… I doubt if they ever even looked for me. I doubt if he would even care, I did this for him, as a sign. When he comes and looks to kill you one day he will hear of the pink haired kunochi that killed you before. He will hate me for killing you but realize that I wasn't weak that I was just as strong, possibly stronger then he and he will weep for me." She was satisfied with her response, and smiled with a look of accomplishment in her eyes.

"you are wrong Sakura, he will weep yes, btu for losing you, and he will be proud, proud that you proved him wrong. You were more then worthy an opponent for me, and so he will know, and wish eh was there to see you kill me." His voice trailed off and they stared at each other and cried until their hollow sobs stopped along with their heartbeats.

_**END FLASHBACK OF BATTLE**_

"she died? Sakura was a tie for itachi and died? She did it for me?" his eyes shut, whispering to himself and self cursing himself on the inside.

"yes" and she stood and knocked out Sasuke. She picked him up and placed him on the bed and shed one last tear for the boy.

"I am sorry you had to hear that Sasuke… but you will believe it won't you? You and Naruto." And she took in a breath and exhaled "ka-release"

Her red locks turned to their original rosey pink hue, her lips back to their lite pink color and her eyes regained their usual sparkle. She kneeled down to the edge of the bed and whispered the truth in his ear.

_**REAL FLASHBACK OF WHAT HAPPENED**_

(EVERYTHING THAT WAS SAID WAS TRUE EXCEPT FOR THE BATTLE FLAHSBACK THAT IS WHAT IS BEIGN EXPLAINED NOW… K?)

Sakura was more then a match for itachi and took him down with no trouble at all. That is why she was targeted from the start by Orochimaru. He had decieded that when in the village she was of no threat as she never really persued any of her training as hard as she could have due to lack of self confidence because of everything that sasuke said to her. On her own however she was a threat who must be taken care of. So it was planned that he would take her in and kill her during a routine excersize, however she pushed herself much harder then imagigned and was soon too strong to simply kill off with an excersize. That's when they moved her up to body guard hoping that on a mission she would be killed by 'mistak'. That also proved to be a failure as she progressed even more so. So finally they had her placed under Kabuto's training where she would get 'accidnetaly' piosined and killed. Also worked to no avail and she got too strong. As a last resort Orochimaru 'granted' her the choice to kill an adversary in his bingo book. She did so he took it into his owns hands and attacked her after she killed itachi.

They fought for a while and they were evenly matched, Orochimaru used an aging jutsu and sakura piosined him. He died instantly while she lay down and was rapidly againg before her friends hidden in the bushes.

"Sakura!" the young girl ran down and pull her arm out of her sleeve. Offering it to Sakura.

"Karin… its too late don't try to heal me… it will kill you."

"I don't care! I only lived for orochimaru! To think he would kill a subordinate! The least I can do for you now though is save your life… so take mine! Life isn't worth livin without me lord so just take it!"

Sakura bit down on Karins arm and the affects of the jutsu stopped… and Karin died. Sakrua however was now permanently elderly, in her 50's. he face sewn with sags and wrinkles.

"Sakura!!!" She heared Sasuke, Naruto and Kakshi yell simultaneously. "we have been tracking you for almost tow years now and found you-" she knowcked out Naruto.

"we know what has been going on, we know what orochimaru did to you… its ok Sakura, we are here for you." Kakashi gave her a cool smile and Sasuke as well.

"Sakura, you were always good enough for me, and I will always love you, no matter what you look like." He smiled sincerely and took her hand.

"I can't let you do that sasuke…" was what he heard last as she sent a jolt of charkra in his system and instantly knocked him out as well.

"Sakura?-" her sensei was confused.

She had killed her sensei as her jutsu would now work on him and his fully developed sharingan. She then put her mind erase jutsu on Naruto and Sasuke, along with most of the village.

"I love you so much Sasuke, that's why you can't see me like this, that's why you must remember me differently, or just not remember at all." From then on people of the village were thinking sakura had been gone three years, and life continued on. Sakura made sure that both naruto and sasuke would be put in positions where clues of her would never come up. She always made sure that it was believed that she killed Sensei for going after her in case anyone had wanted to try. She would live the rest of her life in peace watching her beloved and friends, until the day she died. Or at least until kabuto wanted to take revenge for Orochimaru… then sasuke found her and kabuto fighting and this whole little meeting occurred.

_**END REAL FLASHBACK**_

Tenderly she lent in to Sasuke's ear and said calmly

"I do want my headband back, so that this time when you wake up, you just won't remember me…"

She used her jutsu one last time and no one in konoha would remember her when they woke up that next morning.

**2 months later**

The young uchiha was walking back from yet another mission, still pondering what he did two months ago that he couldn't remember. Walking on the coble stone streets of konaha until he came upon a bench right bye the konaha gate. He sat down as looked around. After a few minutes a young girl with sparkling green eyes and short black curly locks sat next to him… and it clicked. Their eyes met and neither could utter a sound.

"when you saw me… did you remember?" her voice echoing as though he had heard this before.

And all he could do was nod.

**A/N: **SO THANK YOU ALL MY READERS WHO WERE PATIENT ENOUGH TO WAIT FOR THE 3RD? CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY YOU THOUGHT IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! NOW I WON'T WRITE ANYTHING UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS/FAVORITES/SOMETHING ELSE OKAY? I DNT MEEN TO BE DEMMANDING BUT I WON'T GET ANY UNLESS I DEMMAND THEM IM SORRY. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!

I know it was a little confusing… so if you have any questions please message me and I will see if I can clear anything up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS VERY SAD AND CUTE AND BLEH. Ulternate ending to the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN JUST PWN.**

**Chapter 4**

**If you love something let it go**

"your…" he said shocked.

"but no one else knows." She said sadley.

"why won't you come back? Stay with me. I'll be the only one to know, you and I." he hoped he prayed.

"I can't stay. My justu isn't permenant, someone else, soon, possible an anbu will recognize me, and I can't keep killing and running I just need to go away, disappear. If I am not here no one will remember, no one will care, you can live without me, happily with no pain ever again." She smiled and she offered him this chance to forget it all.

"how could I? I waited, and looked for you for years, and you expect me to take the easy way out and forget you? You're a bigger fool then I thought, I don't give up that easily." He said, showing his unwavering spirit.

"you fool. You think its that easy. You think you can tell me what you want and it will all be okay? Sasuke, you have always been a hot head." She said angered and walked off.

"if you didn't want me to go with you… then why come now? Why come and sit here with me?" he said.

And he was right. If she never wanted him there then why did she exactly sit there? Why did she follow him.

"just to see sasuke!" she yelled at him.

"to see what?" he yelled back hurt and angry.

"if you still loved me as much as I loved you!" tears were welling up in her eyes, though none fell.

Silence.

"loved? What do you mean loved?" he was hurt even more.

"sakura, it wasn't a feeling I use to have damn it! I still love you! Even when I forgot about you, I still felt this same yearning! I always have." He yelled and ran up to hold her in an embrace.

"who is the fool now Sakura?" tears pouring from his eyes.

"you are sasuke. What ever happened to the emotionless boy I loved, you have gotten too soft. You are so _pathetic._" She cooed coldly, tears running down her face.

"you can try to hurt me sakura but I have fallen too deep for you to be chased away by cruel words and tricks." He smiled.

"Sakura, if you love something let it go, if it comes back to you then love it. You came back… twice. So why leave again?"

"I love you, that I cannot hide. But I will always be targeted, always after by the anbu and ataktsu, by orochimaru. When they start to remember me, they will be after me and anyone close to me. You will only get hurt. So for you I will stay but never be close. When they have caught me I want you not react. They will say that I was another nin. No uproar will be made, no one will care, no one will remember." She said as she disappearead in a poof of smoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------(9 years later)----------

it had been nine years since Sasuke and a few other anbu have remembered Sakura. Of course only Sasuke talked to her. Multable ninjas had been caught and killed, none were her. Sasuke had been proposed to many times, but had to decline. If it was not her then it would be no one. He knew she was watching him, like she had said since that day. Somedays he would come home and find his table coverd in tomatoes, his favorite. Other times it would be simple things like his window being unlocked or door nob was warm. These small things were what let him know she was okay.

One day while visiting the uchiha compound he left some flowers, and right by the vase he found a wedding ring, with a note:

_I will if you will._

_S.H._

It read.

"I do." He smiled and he disappeared in a mix of smoke and cherry blossom petals.

A/N: so that was the last chapter. I know its cheesy the whole sasusaku wedding thing. Basically consider this the ulternate ending. Basically chapter 4 was the real ending this was the unternate. I think I like the other more. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I would like to suggest my other story also sasusaku. It is drama and something else but its called: CRYSTAL CHERRY BLOSSOM. Quick summary: basically sakura leaves flowers at uchiha compound, findas a charm and a note to meet her at a cherry tree. What happens? Who could it be from? READ IT AND FIND OUT!

So yeah. Please review!


End file.
